


Saylor On A Boat

by sayloronthisship



Series: Sayloring Away [2]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayloronthisship/pseuds/sayloronthisship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays. I have some more planned for this story, but I wanted to get this out there as a holiday present. It seems very Christmas present-y. But I'm actually a Jew. Anyways. I'm going to try and keep this updated better, but school is, well, school.</p></blockquote>





	Saylor On A Boat

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!” Selena jumped up and down in the seat next to me.  
“What?” I asked, slightly confused on what she was so excited about.   
“What do you mean what? You know exactly what. We're going on our honeymoon.” Selena scoffed, pushing on my shoulder.  
“Right. So excited about that. What is that?” As part of her insistence of giving me a wedding gift (even after I had explained that our wedding night would be enough), she had decided to plan our honeymoon without telling me any of the details.   
“Still not telling you. I promise you'll love it though.” She laughed, linking our fingers together.  
“Well as long as you're there, I'll definitely love it.” I leaned over, giving her a quick kiss. She smiled into the kiss, and squeezed my hand. I unlinked our fingers and slid my arm around her shoulder. She leaned into me, snuggling in to me like she always did when we sat like that. I placed my head on top of hers, and smiled at the idea that I was going on my honeymoon with my wife.  
Now if only I knew where we were going. 

“Mrs. And Mrs. Gomez-Swift, we have arrived.” The driver’s words pierced through my sleep, and I jolted awake. Selena smiled down at me where I had fallen asleep in her lap. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
“So, uh, you want to tell me where we are, now?” Selena just laughed. She slid out of the car, pulling me with her. I looked around, trying not to squint at the sudden sunlight. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed we were near a dock. It was relatively secluded as most of our private life was, and there was a single boat.   
“Are you putting the two of us by ourselves on a boat for two weeks. Most likely far away from anyone else. Which means no one can hear us?” I stuttered, trying to clear away the thoughts that had just swarmed my head.  
“Maybe.” Selena swayed back and forth, looking rather pleased with herself.   
“You. Are. Absolutely. Perfect. Have I told you that? Because you are. And I’m going to make that very clear later.” Selena blushed so hard, I thought she was already sunburnt.   
“Our stuff is already on the boat. If you, uh, want to just head down there, we can, uh, set off.” She was still incredibly flustered, and it was absolutely adorable. 

We made our way down the dock with our fingers interlocked. As she was about to step onto the boat, I scooped her up into my arms.   
“Taylor! What are you doing?” She yelped, giggling towards the end.   
“I wanted to do this right. Or at least in the hetero fashion.” I stepped on to the boat with her in my arms and immediately placed her down.  
“Okay, I’m not strong enough for that.” I laughed. Selena glared at me, and I immediately realized what I might have implied. Her scowl scared me, but I could see the laughter in her eyes, and she just playfully swatted my arm.  
“Watch yourself. Otherwise you’ll have to get out and swim.” Selena winked and headed towards the stairs below deck.  
“Oh, I think there are things I’d rather be doing than swimming.” I quickly followed after her. 

Eventually the boat left the dock. Nobody heard from us for about two weeks. Well except for Ed, but he was legitimately worried about our safety when I didn't call to check on Meredith or Olivia Benson.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays. I have some more planned for this story, but I wanted to get this out there as a holiday present. It seems very Christmas present-y. But I'm actually a Jew. Anyways. I'm going to try and keep this updated better, but school is, well, school.


End file.
